Jonathan Joestar: Familiar of the Zero
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Jonathan Joestar had die on that burning boat with Dio. But seem fate and someone else had decided to give him a chance in a different world. Watch as Jonathan deal with magic and the problems that seem to find him. And the girls he meet are seemly attach to him. How bizzare. Jonthanx(One sided?)harem. Hamonuser(Later)!Louise and rated t for safety.(Mixup fix!)


**Here something I thought up while I listen the Phantom Blood op to part one...*cough*for the hundreds time*cough***

 **What if Jonathan Joestar was summon at his death and was brought to the world of the Zero?**

 **Well, here it is I guess.**

 **I feel Jonathan will actually do great things here and I can get more people to try this out with the others Joestar's.**

 **So, let see how the world handle the Strongest Gentleman to walk the world?**

Jonathan Joestar had done it.

He manage to save his family and defeated Dio with his dying breath as he sat in a burning ship.

Jonathan hug his enemy head closer to his body as he felt life fade from his body.

His last thoughts before he fell into an enternal slumber was a simple one.

'Goodnight Dio, my brother...'

Even after all that had been done.

After all Dio had put him through, he can never deny he still care for his wicked brother.

He hope that Dio will find peace in his next live.

But now, his story is done.

He did all he could and had set a starting point for all his future descendants to follow without knowing he had started a bloodlines full of heroes.

But, he can rest easy now for he is done with his journey to legend...

Or is he?

 _" I beg you."_

 _(Somewhere in the cosmos)_

Louise had been going over notes after notes to prepare for the familiar summoning ritual.

She will show everyone who mock her that she is a capable mage like the rest of them.

She'll show them!

"Okay Miss Vallière, this will be your last chance to summon a familiar before we end this." Said a man with glasses.

"Yes Professor." Louise said with a nod, ignore all the jabs thrown at her in favor of focus.

Which wasn't easy with all 'Zero is useless' and 'She will fail again'.

She wanted to shut them finally, and this is her only chance to do so.

'Please. Please give me something amazing to shut them up.' Louise beg to any higher being willing to listen.

She didn't execpted for anyone to response.

 _"Will you care for him?"_ A rough sounded voice ask.

Louise eyes shot open as she look around and saw that the world seem to frozen in time.

"Huh?" Louise ask in shock.

" _I ask. Will you care for him?" A voice ask again._

"U-um. Who?" Louise ask with a gulp as she try to find the source of the voice.

 _My great-great-great-great grandfather, Jonathan Joestar. He is a man who will do all in his power to keep you safe and happy. But, he will never return home and must live in your world for he is dead in our world. He will need someone to be there for him. Are you willing to be that person?"_ The voice explain.

Louise blink in surprise.

She was being offer a strong man base on the voice offer and he wanted to make sure she will keep him happy.

"I will do everything in my power to keep him happy and safe as long he is willing to be with me." Louise said as she decided to accept the offer.

She couldn't tell why, but she could swore she can feel the voice smirk.

" _Thank you. Just repeat these word's and he'll arrive."_ The voice said, making Louise nod.

 _'I beg you. The fallen warrior who soul is kind and his blood full of legends. Please answer my call to be my Guardian for the darkness is arriving. Please, come forth hero of Stars."_ The voice recite.

Louise repeated the words over and over again til she felt she memorize them.

"I think I got it. Thank you." Louise said softly.

 _"Don't thank me just yet. Do your part and you'll be set. Now I must go."_ The voice said.

"W-wait! Who are you?" Louise beg.

 _"Yare yare daze. I should have know you ask that question."_ The voice said with a sigh.

 _"My name is Jotaro Kujo, and I'm the man who wield the power of the World over heaven.'_ The voice answer before it faded and time resume.

Louise blink as she notice everyone moving again.

'Jotaro? I wonder why he giving me his great-great-great-great grandfather to me to care for? Well, I better not waste this chance.' Louise thought as she took a breath.

 _"I beg you."_

Everyone stop talking as they wanted to see the Zero fail again.

 _"The fallen warrior who soul is kind and his blood full of legends."_

Everyone blink as they never heard these recites before.

The Professor rose a brow in interest as he was curious where the young lady was taking this.

 _"Please answer my call to be my Guardian for the darkness is arriving."_

Now everyone was confuse.

When summoning a Familiar, they are for servant, but now the Zero is asking for her Familiar to be her guardian for some dark forces yet to arrive.

 _"Please, come forth Hero of Stars."_

Now, everyone was expecting two things.

One side expected a big explosion.

The second side expected nothing to happen at all.

But no one was prepare for a bright light to suddenly appear.

The light kept shining brighter and brighter til everyone had to cover their eyes.

"What did the Zero summon!?" One of the students cried out in horror.

(Somewhere)

Jonathan blink as he was in a white void.

he look down to his hands and saw that the gear he had when he went to fight Dio were on, but his wounds were also all gone as well.

"Is this the after life? I could have swore I heard a young girl voice?" Jonathan said to himself as he look around.

He search around the area, looking for anyone.

But he found nothing.

Jonathan sigh as he realize he will never find anything at this rate, but stop when he saw what appear to be a white door with golden symbols on it.

What stuck out the most to Jonathan was the star symbol at the center.

 _Please, come forth Hero of Stars._

Jonathan blink as he heard the girl voice and saw the door was slowing opening.

Jonathan eyes harden as he realize what going on.

'Someone needs my help. And since I'm dead, they are calling me from beyond the after life.' Jonathan thought as he connected the dots on what he assume was happening.

"Don't worry young lady. I'm coming." Jonathan said as he walk boldly through the door and his vision turn white.

(With Louise)

Louise could only stare in awe as she saw the person she someone walk out of the light.

'He's huge!' Louise thought as she had to look up to him and his over towering body.

"U-um?" Louise started as she wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her throat as she stare at the man.

"Hmm? Are you the one who call for me Young Lady?" The man ask kindly, making Louise jump at how soothing and rough his voice was.

It sounded like a gentlemen voice, but had the sound of a warrior to it.

Like a knight.

"Y-yes! I'm the o-one w-who s-summon y-you!" Louise squeak out.

"I see. I am Jonathan Joestar. You can call me Jojo if you prefer. You seem to have brought me back to life somehow. And since I have no idea why you summon me, but I swear on my family name, I will protect you and help you grow." Jonathan said as he got on one knee in front of Louise and held his hand out for Louise.

Louise, understanding what he was doing, held her hand out to Jonathan, or Jojo as he prefer to be call it seem, let him brought her hand to his lips and kiss it.

What happen next surprise the two as Jonathan right hand started to burn in response to Louise contract without either party realizing that Louise finishing the ritual.

Jonathan blink as the burning sensation disperse after some runes appear.

"W-well. It seem Miss Vallière, you have completed the contract ritual on your first try. Umm, Mr Joestar was it?" Professor Colert started as he look at the towering man in question.

"Yes?" Jonathan responded as he got up to his feet and stare at the crowd of children.

'What strange clothing. Must be uniforms here.' Jonathan thought.

"Can you answer two of my questions if you don't mind?" Colbert ask kindly.

"You may sir." Jonathan said said with a nod.

"I never heard of the Joestar family. Are you perhaps noble?" Colbert ask nearvoulsy.

"You are correct. The Joestar family are a Noble of a distance land." Jonathan said as didn't know if he was in a different world yet, but he figure he is since a little girl summon him back from the dead.

'And I thought Dio becoming a vampire is the most fantasy thing I seen.' Jonathan thought to himself with a slight chuckle.

"I-I see. U-um." Colbert started nearvoulsy as he didn't want any feud to start between his student and this man families.

"If your worry this may start something like a feud between families, then don't worry. This young lady have save me from death doors. But since she have summon me here, I will serve as her guardian til my dying breath." Jonathan said soothly, calmly down the professor.

"I-I see. Um, if not too much to ask. May I look at the ruins on your hand?" Colbert ask.

"Of course sir." Jonathan said as he remove his gloves to let Colbert see it.

As this was going on, the students were whispering among themselves.

"Did Louise really summon another noble to be her familiar?" a student ask.

"I doubt it. Zero must have pay a random commoner to act as her familiar so she can stay." A student sneer in disgust.

"I doubt she could have pay him. She must had offer him something else. There are some guys who would be into her body type." Another laugh cruelty.

Louise flinch at the insult, but Jonathan glare at the _boy_ who dare accuse a lady of such thing.

Before Colbert could tell the class to head to their next class, Jonathan walk foward to the class, his heaigh and pressure overwhelming them, making them silence and pale as Jonathan stand directly in front of the two boys who dare insult the young lady.

"You two should be ashame of yourself! Accusing a lady of such deeds with no proof! And not only did you accuse her of whoring herself out, you dare insult her!" Jonathan growl out, making the two boys gulp in fear at the fire in Jonathan eyes.

"Don't you dare call yourself Noblemen if you treat a lady like that. Regardless of her status or riches. A real Noble whole never insult a young lady, much least a peer, for just a petty reason." Jonathan growl, making the two quiver at his burn holes through them with his glare alone.

"I-I'm sorry sir! We won't don't again!" The teens shouted as they bow their head in mercy.

"I'm not the one you should be bowing too." Jonathan said with his arms cross.

The teens nodded in understanding and bow to Louise, surprising her and everyone around.

"We are sorry for our cruel action to you Louise! We promise to mend our ways!" The teens shouted.

"U-um. Okay. I'm just happy you apologizes." Louise said numbly as she was getting over how Jonathan rush to protect her honor.

The teens nodded, but before anything more could be said, Jonathan turn to the class.

"Hear me now! I'm am Jonathan Joestar. I don't care of your background, of your family name or your status in life. I will procetec my master honor and I will do it gladly. So if you wish to coution suck childish and petty act, I will do what I must. Do I make myself clear!" Jonathan shouted, like a father scolding their children, making all the teens straighten their back.

"Y-yes sir!" They all shouted in fear.

"Good. Now please go on about your day. I must talk to your professor some more." Jonathan said as he his cross his arms to show how serious he is.

The class nodded and flew away quickly to get away.

"Mr Joestar! You can't-." Colbert started, but he was cut off by Jonathan.

"I could and I will sir. Base on what I seen, you let them act without proper guldens. They were accusing Miss Vallière of whoring herself out to me, despite proof of my summon. They may be young, but children they are not. If you refuse to correct their behavior, then I will. They need to understand that words can damage a person heart more then any wounds can." Jonathan said as he stare Colbert in the eyes.

Colbert eyes widen as he saw the power, the fire in Jonathan eyes.

But he also saw kindness, wisdom and most suprisely enough, love in his eyes.

Those were the eyes of a man who seen the darkest things the world could show, but he refuse to surrounded his love and kindness to match them.

"I will not stop you from doing what you believe is right, but I won't stand by as they act like spoil children and hurt others for their amusement. They need to understand that they need to respect those around you, before you can respect yourself." Jonathan said, making Louise eyes widen in awe.

'Is this why Jotaro let me summon him? Cause this man is the most kindness I have ever met.' Louise thought happily.

"I understand Mr Joestar. I will take your words into account, but please avoid trouble." Colbert warn Jonathan before bowing and walking away.

Jonathan nodded in understanding and turn to Louise.

"Now then. May we head out?" Jonathan ask kindly.

"Y-yes Mr Joestar!" Louise stutter out.

"Please Louise. You have summon me and I promise to protect and guide you, you can call me Jonathan or Jojo." Jonathan said with a smile.

"O-oh. Of course. T-thank you J-jojo." Louise said awkwardly as she wasn't use of someone on her side.

Well, not since her sister anyway.

Jonathan smile at Louise as she lead the way.

'So. This will be my life for now on huh? I swear I will not waste this chance.' Jonathan though to himself as he look to the sky with a determine smile.

 **And done!**

 **I know someone of you may find that Jonathan figure everything out so quickly is weird or the fact he got so angry so easily, but here me out before you jump the gun.(Or how every you say that saying)**

 **Jonathan is smart and he is experiences with the bizzareness of the world.**

 **I mean, vampire's and Hamon should be a first clue that this wouldn't be the strangest thing he dealt with.**

 **And he is a gentleman. He would be angry at anyone for dishonoring a lady like that. I mean he beat the shit out of Dio for forceing a kiss between himself and his girlfriend.**

 **Not only was that mess up, but he dishonor her too in the progress.**

 **So of course Jonathan would beat the shit out of him.**

 **But Jonathan is older and better handle on his temper, so he wouldn't punch the teens for it.**

 **All in all, he would have been level headed through all this since he dealt with shit on a daily basic.**

 **I mean, there a lot of parts he wouldn't figure out, but I made that easier on purpose.**

 **Now that done.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this and leave a review if you like.  
**

 **Til next time everyone!**


End file.
